Letters from Ministry of Magic
by wordswillwrite
Summary: In the year 2045, a curious and nosy intern in the Department of Archives stumbled across an interesting file. To his astonishment, preserved within the file was a series of letters from some of the most influential magi of his time. They revealed to the readers, the events that led to the formidable race to power the wizarding world has ever witnessed.
1. A Fragile Peace

A/N : Any character you can recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot and the OCs are born of my imagination. Happy Reading!

12 February 1998,

England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To whomsoever it may concern,

It is with great joy and honour that I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, declare that the groups of terrorists who called themselves _Death Eaters_ have all been apprehended and are pending trial. I also promise that the accused will be given fair trial during their hearing at Wizengamot. The date for the trail will be finalised shortly.

In this regard, I also would like to thank the newly reformed Auror Office for their tireless efforts in rounding up the last of the _Death Eaters. _Also, I would like to make special mention of the following officers, whose hard work has made the fragile peace we have won, possible. The ministry has taken measures to honour these following individuals.

Aurors receiving _Merlin's Granduer Award_

Brown Lavander

Charming Augustus

Lesser Caroline

Hunter Ashen

Aurors receving _Merlin's Valour Award_

Lupin Nymphadora

Lupin Remus

Goldstein Anthony

Dawkins Henry

Aurors receving _Merlin's Honour Award_

Potter Harry

Weasley Ronald

Sawyer Evangaline

I request them to be present at the _Annual Merlin Ball _to receive their awards.

Signed,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, _OMFC _

Interim Minister for Magic


	2. Rise the Dead

24 August 1998,

England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

Amelia Bones, Chief Warlock

Wizengamot.

To,

Charles Karrnign,

Head of Department of Mysteries.

_Dear Charles &amp; Amelia,_

_The recent events have given me great concern. I have had my most trusted Aurors investigate the happenings rigorously (despite the emotional trauma they would endure). It seems very true. It looks like people can really get up from dead. These events do not make any sense however. I am struggling to find a explanation or a solution to this problem. Twenty five people have come back from the dead (for lack of a better term) and twelve of them __were trusted members of the XXXXXXXXX__ and have __lost __their lives in the war. The other thirteen were confirmed _Death Eaters _and were dangerous while they were active in the first war. It should be noted that all those who have come back, died at the hands of Lord Voldermort with the exception of Mr. Sirius Black._

_ To investigate these unprecedented events, I have sent a dual team of Ms. Hermione Ganger, Special Council, Department of Mysteries and Ms. Evangaline Sawyer, Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They have left on the trail of definite clues two days prior. I hope to hear from them in a week's time. _

_ Meanwhile I have left the arrangements for these twenty five's stay and medical facilities in Emma Dougton, Head Healer's capable hands. Do let me know if there are any suggestions you have on the matter and keep me updated on any breakthroughs you may have. Needless to say, please maintain utmost discretion regarding these events._

Signed,

Kingsley Shackelbolt, _OMFC _

Interim Minister for Magic


	3. Curse Rebound

07 April 1999,

England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

Ms. Hermione Ganger, Special Council,

Department of Mysteries.

Please refer below the official statement that is to be released in _Daily Prophet _tomorrow.

"To whomsoever it may concern,

The recent events that have occurred has the whole of magical community in distress. The revival of twenty five of our citizens has opened doors to lot of questions and fears. This has led to some unrest and riot in certain places. The incident at Diagon Ally a few days prior is a testament to that. As the Minister for magic, the duty to lay bare the events which led to this unfortunate mishap before the public, falls on me.

We are all aware of the raise to power and the subsequent downfall of the most powerful wizard of our era, Lord Voldermort. During his reign of terror many have lost their lives directly at his hands. As we know Lord Voldermort met his downfall at the hands of our beloved _Assistant Head Auror _Mr. Harry James Potter. It seems, on those who lost their lives to Lord Voldermort's wand, the deadly killing curse has rebounded, allowing them to return to the place of living.

I have it on good authority from Department of Mysteries and Magical Law Enforcement that these twenty five people are not in any way dangerous to themselves or to the magical community as a whole. The thirteen Death Eaters will face the same fair trial as their counter parts, although pardon will be given to those who deserve.

I extend a warm welcome our long lost friends and would give a word of caution to those who want to stir trouble."

I want you to add any appropriate comments and send the letter to the Prophet office. However, do not under any circumstance mention Sirius Black's name.

Signed,

Kingsley Shackelbolt, _OMFC _

Minister for Magic


	4. Once Again

05 May 2000, England.

Status : Personal

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Member, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Member, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Member, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear _XXXXXXXXXXXX,

_The Auror Office has recently found that there might be a new movement arising that is sympathetic to Lord Voldermort's cause. While there is no concrete evidence that it is true, the mystery surrounding the murder of Mr. &amp; Mrs. Longbottom is concerning as they were former __members __of _XXXXXXX_._

_ It is with a heavy heart that I ask all of you to regroup the _XXXXXXXXXXXX _once again_. _I also wish that this newly formed _XXXXXXXXXXXX _ be independent of the Ministry, as __it has always been and will always be.__ Please send my deepest condolences to Neville and wish him luck __from__ my behalf __for__ his new job as Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts._

Signed,

Kingsley Shackelbolt, _OMFC _

Minister for Magic


	5. Dear MrBlack

23 December 2000,

England.

Status : Personal

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

Sirius Black, Auror,

Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Dear Sirius, _

_First of all I would like to apologize for the inconvenience you had to face from the Department of Mysteries. However, even you should know that the events leading to your revival were much more complex than that of the others. Although all the probing you had to undergo was not in vain. Hermione was able to come up with a sound explanation. It seems the veil you had fallen into was preserving the effect of killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. As you know every magic leaves a trace. From what I gathered from Hermione's extended lecture into Ancient Runes, the trace left behind when Lord Voldermort's killing curses rebounded was enough to bring you back from dead as well. Do talk to her more if you want a better explanation._

_ On a personal note, I understand this is the first Christmas in a long time with your entire family in attendance. Give my best to James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Also my congratulations to recently engaged Harry and Ginny. I would come to Burrow for Molly's dinner if the French Minister leaves me alone, although I am not very hopeful._

_ Also, Harry told me about your catastrophic duel with Evangaline Sawyer. Honestly Padfoot, what were you thinking? You have seen her dueling practice sessions with your godson haven't you. She is one of the finest Auror in the country. If my memory serves me right, I heard from Remus that James "will be laughing into the next year". She is way above your league my friend. _

_ Merry Christmas and welcome back._

Signed,

Kingsley Shackelbolt, _OMFC _

Minister for Magic


	6. A Bad News

15 June 2001, England.

Status : Personal

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

James &amp; Lily Potter,

Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow.

_Dear James &amp; Lily, _

_I am addressing this letter to both of you as the subject concerns your family. I apologise for the bad news I would have to deliver. I had my best team investigate the assassination attempt at Harry and Ginny's wedding a month back. It seems that the target was not Harry but Ginny. I have written separately to your son about this.  
_

_This new information is quite disturbing as whoever is behind this, their motive seems to hurt Harry as much as possible. Needless to say, both of you and Sirius are also among the list of potential victims. I will have Aurors assigned for your protection but considering how much the department is stretched thin (especially with Remus becoming Head of Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), be on your guard all the same. After all no one, not even Harry can beat James in a direct duel. I, however, sincerely hope it doesn't come to that. _

_ Also, considering Ginny will be joining in the England's team as chaser for this __Quidditch World Cup Season, I have arranged for an Auror escort ( headed by Auror Sawyer) for her entire tour. Mr. Ronald Weasely __and Ms. Hermione Ganger are assigned protection as well (after Harry through a fit, which resulted in my secretary going home with potions for nerves. Can you still ground him Lily?)_

_ Hope to meet you both at the designated place next Saturday._

Signed,

Kingsley Shackelbolt, _OMFC _

Minister for Magic


	7. Departed

27 February 2002,

England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To whomsoever it may concern,

It is with a grave heart that I, Percy Weasley, Senior Assistant to Minister for Magic, hereby announce to the public that our Minister Mr. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Order of Merlin First Class, passed away on Tuesday night at St. Mungo's Hospital Special Ward. Despite the Healers' best efforts, he succumbed to the wounds he sustained during the massive attack at ministry last week. Along with him, twelve other Ministry officials passed away including Head Auror Gawain Robards and Auror Nymphadora Lupin. The funeral ceremony will be held in the ministry grounds coming Saturday.

The official polling for the next Minister for Magic will be conducted by the Wizengamot shortly after the funeral. Meanwhile, Mr. Authur Weasley, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, will take up position as interim Minister for Magic.

Signed,

Percy Weasley,

Senior Assistant to Minister for Magic.


	8. Head Auror

6 March 2002, England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To whomsoever it may concern,

In the event of recent demise of our former Minister for Magic Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, OMFC, the Wizengamot have unanimously come to the decision to postpone the elections indefinitely as they were unable to arrive at an appropriate polling result. Hence Mr. Authur Weasley, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, will continue acting as the interim Minister for Magic.

Meanwhile, _Assistant Head Auror _Mr. Harry James Potter will be appointed as the new _Head Auror_ and his position will be filled by Auror Ronald Weasley.

Signed,

Percy Weasley,

Senior Assistant to Minister for Magic.


	9. Assistant Head

10 March 2002,

England.

Status : Official

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

Evangaline Sawyer,

Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Dear Ms. Sawyer,_

_It has come to my knowledge that there is a general opinion in Auror Office that Mr. Ronald Weasley was promoted to Assistant Head Auror position rather than you as he is my son. Ms. Sawyer let me be honest with you. It is true that both of you were tied for the same position and it was I who suggested Mr. Ron Weasley instead of you for the position. Believe me when I say it was a very difficult choice. _

_ However, let me tell you that while I am very concerned about all my children's career, I would never do something that will in anyway harm the public. I have my reasons for choosing him over you and I would like to explain them to you personally if you will be able to come to my office any time._

_ In that regard, I am withholding the decision on your resignation letter. I, however, would honour your request should I fail to convince you during our meeting._

_ Looking forward to seeing you. _

Signed,

Authur Weasley,

Head of Magical Law Enforcement,

Interim Minister for Magic.


	10. Indispensable

10 March 2002, England.

Status : Personal

From the Office of Minister for Magic,

To,

Sirius Black,

Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I received your heated letter concerning the appointment of Ron for the position of Assistant Head Auror instead of your girlfriend and partner, Ms. Sawyer. I assure you that I will not __t__hrow __you__ "out of the frigging office simply because you can't handle the bloody truth". It would be a disaster for the office to loose you and your girlfriend as she had submitted her resignation letter yesterday. Also the moment you leave, James, who has finally decided to join the Auror Office will also follow suit. We can't have three of our best Aurors leaving at this crucial stage._

_Sirius, I have a very good reason to not promote her and I request you to bear with me for the next few minutes while I try to explain my actions. Ever since I became the Head of DMLE under Kingsley's reign, four years back, I have kept an eye on Ms. Sawyer's progress. Despite not being a part of either of the two wars (she was too young during the first one), her magical abilities surpassed many Aurors who were older than her. The only few who can barely keep up with her dueling skills were those who were directly trained by Harry during the first few months right after the Battle of Hogwarts. _

_ However, both Kingsley and I, strongly believed that Ms. Sawyer's true skill was not in her wand but in her words. She was one of the hand picked few who can handle a political scenario smoothly. She became indispensable to Harry and to Auror Office in her ability to convince and pass across new laws that helped in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters and also in abolishment of Dementors._

_ In short, I have not promoted her as Assistant Head Auror, though she was very much qualified for the post, because I am going to promote her as the new Secretary of Affairs in the Ministry. But please do not say anything about this to her before I do. I hope this satisfies your question._

_ Although I must say, threatening to "let loose all years of expertise Prongs and I have had" and " won't know what hit you so much so that you can't differentiate front from back", is a little lame considering I raised Fred and George._

_ And, while we are on the subject of twins, both you and James need to refrain from dishing out new ideas. They are seriously considering recruting you as buisness partners. I can't have you both leave the office._

_ My best to you and Evangaline._

Signed,

Authur Weasley,

Head, Magical Law Enforcement,

Interim Minister for Magic.


	11. Some More

30 July 2002, England.

Status : Personal

From the Office of Secretary of Affairs,

To,

Harry Potter,

Head Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, congratulations on the new baby. I was glad to hear that little James Sirius Potter was born in sound health. I heard from Remus that James and Sirius were crying at the hospital although Sirius did try to convince me that "those were manly tears Evie because Prongs and I only do manly things". Didn't quite work. It is however a pity to know that Ginny will not be playing any more. I was always her fan, you know._

_ As much as I hate to burst your happy bubble, I have some less than pleasant news for you. The Auror office is dealing with a new crisis. We always thought the number of people who the revival spell hit was only twenty five. However, it seems that we were wrong. Two of the former Death Eaters have resurfaced only now. And you won't be liking this – they are Regulus Black and Peter Pettigrew. I am well aware of the details around Pettigrew's files. Both of them were captured two days ago and are under high security cell since then. _

_ I am more concerned about how many others we have missed Harry. I have sent DMLE squad on a scout. Not that it will give any solid lead. Squad is always inexperienced and they don't have the full details of the case. But with you on medical leave, Ron off on his honeymoon with Hermione, and rest of them busy with the security details for International Summit on Magical Regulations, I am forced to rely on DMLE squad for this.  
_

_ Another thing, apart from you and Authur no one else knows about this. Let us keep it that way for now. I'll fill in more details tomorrow at your birthday party. _

_And you will never guess what gift Sirius has got for you! It will be hilarious, as long as Ginny doesn't throw you out of the house._

Signed,

Evangaline Sawyer,

Secretary of Affairs.


End file.
